Field of the Invention
This invention relates to intelligent machines and more particularly to systems and methods for robots that intelligently navigate Internet webpages in order to accomplish defined goals.
Background of the Invention
Humans browse the web in predictable patterns. Such browsing may include web surfing, participating in social media, vacation planning, online purchasing, and the like. Sometimes, a process such as website testing, financial analysis, online data gathering, online shopping, or even the use of an online application may take up a considerable amount of a user's time. Other times, a user may have to put in a considerable amount of effort browsing the web to look for information about a specific item or a specific transaction. Accordingly, what is needed is a system that reduces the time that a human needs to spend performing certain tasks on the web.